My name is Naruto!
by Vix-Cheshire
Summary: With cutting, depression, and self abuse, Naruto finds himself in a health care facility, with is roommates and online friends to help him. Sasunaru Gaanaru
1. Chapter 1

"My name is Naruto."

"HI NARUTO."

"I'm here because..."

"..."

"Well, I don't know why I'm here. I'm fine."

"Suuurrreee. That's what they all say."

"Sakura! Be nice to people!"

".."

"Ino! I see those faces your making behind my back!"

"N-Naruto. G-go on.."

" *sigh* might as well..."

Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be Hokage if I'm going to stay here!

What is 'here'?

Well, this is where they help teens with problems. I have no problems! Well, I do. but that doesn't count! It's only a small cut, right?

I might as well explain why I'm here. I'm suicidal, as they call me.

But I'm not! They just Don't understand.

Well, it happened one night.

_I was in my room, on the bed. I had two black eyes. _

_I went in m closet to find my black ribbon. It goes over your head like a blindfold, but you can see out of it. I got it because it reminds me of Riku from Kingdom Hearts. _

_I tied it on so Ruka won't know the goddamn eyes! _

_Some jerks came up to me and I started to make fun of them. Who knew they would get mad? Or throw rabid squirrels at my face because he owned a pet farm? _

_Anyways, I peeled the clothes off my body. They were sticky from blood and the white stuff foaming out of the squirrels' mouth. _

_'I need a shower..'_

_I took the blindfold before looking at myself in the mirror with it. _

_'STRUT!' _

_I did a quick pose with it on before I turned the water on. _

_I always wait a while for the water to regulate. Don't you hate it when It's cold or hot when you first turn it on?_

_I quickly got in before I would freeze to death in the middle of the bathroom. _

_I had my own bathroom. It was on the left side of my room. Some times I thanked Iruka sensei for letting me have this room. Stupid Kakashi couldn't get in because of the lock..._

_I always hid a tiny razor in the back of the bottles. _

_I hid it in a shampoo container. It was empty, but the bottle was heavy so you would assume that it had shampoo left in it. _

_It was also something called 'B.U.L.K' _

_I don't know what that it, but it smells AWFUL so Iruka or Kakashi won't even go NEAR the stuff. _

_I quietly took out the razor. I always do this when I have a bad day. I don't have a serious problem, I would NEVER try and kill myself. _

_I would only use this pain as a distraction from myself. _

_Other than bullies at school, and everyone in the village hating me, I used to live with a jerk._

_Iruka adopted me after 24 families rejected me back to the orphanage._

_But before I get off topic, I have to tell you the rest of whats going to happen. _

_So I kind of got away from the world for a second, and accidentally cut to deep. I noticed, but I kept going from the elbow to the wrist. _

_I didn't know why. I just... Had a feeling. Like this was a good thing._

_Next thing I know black spots were in my eyes. Darkness was coming in from the sides. _

_I panicked a little, but calmed down fast. _

_Was I going to die? _

_Yes. _

_WAIT_

_No, I didn't die. Huuuuuhf. _

_I layed there in the bathtub. I didn't know for how long, but I heard Iruka yelling and Kakashi calling someone. _

_But then _

_Blank._

_Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. Blank. _

_I opened my eyes. _

_White. _

_It was stinging my eyes real bad. It took a moment more for my eyes to set. _

_I looked and saw that this room had a window. On the other side, Iruka and Kakashi were sitting together. _

_Iruka looked sad. His eyes were red. Kakashi held him and was saying things in his ear. I'm not that good to tell, but I think he said "Okay Naruto Don't cry Iru"_

_I lifted my head a little. OUCH! My head hurts real bad._

_I try and remember what happened… _

'_Oh yeah. Cut to deep. Oh boy. They knew. Iruka was crying because he's ashamed of me… No! No Naruto. Don't think like that. Iruka loves you.'_

_I groan before a let out a tiny whisper "I-Iruka." _

_He didn't hear me _

"_I-I-Iruka?"_

"_Ka-Shi?"_

"_Iruka."_

_I think the last one did the trick. _

_He looked at me then widened his eyes._

"_Oh Naruto!"_

_Kakashi rushes towards me. Iruka races to the bed. Iruka starts hugging me and saying sentences to fast for me to understand. Kakashi taps his shoulder for him to notice he's hurting me._

"_Oh sorry!" _

"_Kakashi gives me a small hug. _

"_whyudoths? I thought uwerehapyywthsdofg"_

"_W-wha?" I had to end up asking. I couldn't tell wat he was saying "Speaking to fast." _

"_Oh."_

"…"

"_Why did you do this? I thought you were happy with me and Iruka. You're school loves you, everyone loves you, Naruto."_

"_What? No they don't! And I am happy, I didn't try this!"_

"_That's what they all say, Naruto. You've been here for a month now. In that time, me and Iruka have decided to send you to 'Happy treatments'. They will help you with your issues."_

_Before I could say anything, Iruka pats me on the head. _

_I know what that means. _

_Usually when Iruka does that, he means that he will __Not change is mind._

So here I am now. At happy treatments center.


	2. Chapter 2

Well not quite.

They have to put you in a circle group thing before you do anything.

Preeeeettttyyyy annoying, if you ask me. (SKIP FOR REAL STORy)

So, they group has everyone who has to be here, and the girls.

The girls are the people who talk about the stuff we do. They are patients, but it gives people a thought of what they do.

"So Naruto, I won't ask any more, but are you _sure_ that you're done talking?"

"…" I don't say anything.

"I take that as a yes. Next, Spoony."

"U-Uh yes. I'm here b-because of a eating d-d-disorder."

You can tell she's nervous. Hinata understands, she stutters a lot, too.

After a while, everyone packs up to leave.

"The papers will be signed by your guardians tomorrow. Make sure you pass them in, if not, there will be bad news."

Iruka signed me up for a _roommate_. What the hell?

"Naruto, I don't want you to be alone. Got it?"

"I won't do anything! Promise!"

"….."

Iruka ignores me. Usually, I would _kill_ someone for ignoring me. But this is Iruka. I couldn't get mad at him, he could do something worse.

Like send me in a straight jacket.

Oh, he would. He would.

Ah, the joys of having a DISORDER roommate. Who knows, he could rape me in my sleep.

"Naruto, you better not be thinking he would rape you."

Damn.

"I know it's different for you, but trust me, as soon as you get better of this… Problem… You'll be backing home! Try and figure out the joys of life, live Naruto! LIVE!"

Oh the dramatics.

At least Kakashi isn't here. I wouldn't have to see the disappointment on his face as he looks to Iuka in shame. "Naruto, you're a disgrace. Leave."

{Shut up, Naruto.}

I sighed in frustration. I might as well go up into the attic.

And in attic, I mean my room. Our house had three stories.

The two stories were filled with rooms, but when you walk upstairs to the third room, it's just a door. Inside the door is my room.

I have a bathroom, as you know. But I also have a fuzzy carpet. I love its blue color.

Iruka yells for me to keep the door open. What am I gonna do? I'm in enough trouble already.

I squat on my bed.

'Nothing on T.V….'

I decide to go on my computer.

I don't know any sites to go on, so I just google up 'Troubled teen chat'

Surprisingly, something comes up.

Welcome to TTC! Where you can CONNECT with people like YOU!

Select username: 

Hummmmm…. What should it be?

Username_: Kyuubi_

_WELCOME: KYYUBI. _

_You are now in a room._

Kyuubi: Uhhh… Hello?

Gothic-Sand: Greetings.

Avengence!: Hey.

Kyuubi: Oh! Hi :D I'm new!

Avenger!: Clearly.

Kyuubi: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

Avenger!: Baka.

Kyuubi: *Sigh* Well. Hi. Asl? Anyone?(ASL: Age, sex, location.)

Avenger!: Lets trade. You go first.

Kyuubi: What about the other guy?

Gothic-sand: Hello. I will exchange also.

Kyuubi: Okay!

Kyuubi: I just turned sixteen. Male. And I live in the leaf village.

Avenger! & Gothic-sand: Same.

Kyuubi: Really? Wow.

Avenger!: So why are you here. You sound pretty peachy to me :/

Kyuubi: I got caught doing…. Something.

Gothic-sand: Vandalism?

Kyuubi: No! I mean, It's something else. Oh, geez. Look at the time. I gtg before my dad freaks

Avenger!: Oh well. Bye. I will be on tomorrow.

Kyuubi: Bye! Cya tomorrow!

_Kyuubi and Avenger! Have logged off_

Gothic-sand: …

Gothic-sand: Hello? Anyone here?

_Gothic-sand has logged off_

Stranger: XD

I log off. I change my password to 'Iloveramen'

I do love ramen. Yum.

Before I can go on anything I hear a sneeze coming from the door. I look behind me to see Iruka smiling.

"Naruto! I was just about to tell you I found a great chat site, but you're already on it!"

"… Ok."

"It's a great big step on your way to recovery!"

I stay quiet. I don't need any recovery. No one understands.

Well, might as well TRY and get some sleep.

"Naruto, here is the permission slip. Sign here."

"I don't want to!" I yell. No way am I going to that stinky place. I looked at the brochure.

It may have just about everything, but it's also a school.

A school. As in homework. As in actual work.

Hell no. I didn't even make a effort for work since grade three.

I stopped because my teacher said that my work sucked and I get an F.

My work? It was me drawing a picture of my family. Well, I am a pretty good artist, but one of the kids wrote bad things on it. Looked like I was raised by the mafia and loved cats.

As I was saying, I don't want to go. I wouldn't mind if it was a asylum with crazy old men.

But sadly, Kakashi arrived and forced me to sign 'Naruto, If you don't sign, you stay with me and read Icha Icha paradise" Oh no, hentai!

"Ok. Well, we already packed you bags. All you have to do is get off the bus, go on another bus, then walk in Happy Meadows and give them your sheet. Okay?"

"Iruka" I whined "You already told me that seven times"

"Just making sure. Now go, you do not want to miss the bus, do you?"

"(Mumble) I do."

Iruka sighed. Kakashi was supposed to drive me to the bus stop, but Iruka ended up coming because he was in mother hen mode.

I finally made it, but now I have to wait fifteen minutes for it to arrive.

'At least it's not raining. In fact, it's a great day to go outside'

The bus came in front of me. I carried five heavy bags on the bus. The bus driver gave me a confused look "Going somewhere for a couple of months" He nodded.

I examined the people on the bus.

Mostly old people were on, and a family. Out of all this, the only seat that was open was near this creepy guy.

"Uh, ha-ha, hi? Is this seat taken?" I asked nervously, the guy only looked at me then turned back to the window. "No."

Was that all he was going to say? I sat there before he would change his mind.

After five minutes I tried to make conversation "Hi. I'm Naruto"

"I know"

"Huh?"

"I know. You live with Iruka Umino and your room is next to a tree. If you look, you can see something in the tree. Watch closely, and you can see me waving back." He turns around and smiles.

"WTF?" I scream, "Shh." "Stupid kids, always making ruckus "shut up!"

"I was just joking! I'm your neighbor, Deidara!" He starts to laugh at me. At least he's not a stalker.  
>"Oh. Thank god, I thought you were a stalker. Where are you headed?"<p>

"I'm headed to Happy Meadows. My stupid parents are dumb."

"Oh really? I'm headed there too. We should sit together on the bus!"

Deidara looks shocked. "Really? I would have never guessed. You look so happy all the time" I know. But I would never guess Deidara had problems. "and sure. I guess we could sit together."

I made a new friend! And I have someone to sit next to on the bus. Before I can continue the conversation my phone vibrates.

_Iruka: __How r u?__Ok or not. Wher r u now_

'Of course he texts me'

_Naruto: __yes I mde a new frnd and he is going wher I am lol_

"But don't get me wrong, Naruto, I do watch you from my window!" He smiles right wide. I have no clue if he is joking or not.

"Ha-Ha…. Alright…." Even though I hope for a answer, he just goes back looking out the window with a smairk on his face.

After out second trip we make our way on the H.M bus.

"Were here, huh?" "Yup"

After we get out we carry our bags in the building.

"Oh you guys are here! Just put your bags over by the wall."

Me and Deidara see one of the kids take out a dirty soiled sock and smell it "Uhhh aahhhhhh uhhh"

"Uh Deidara? You're not like that are you?" I'm a little freaked out by the kid smelling socks.

The kid comes over to us as he senses our confusion.

"It's my dead grandfathers sock. He loved carrots."

Deidara and I just stare at him as he hobbles away while throwing catnip everywhere "Feel the magic!"

I shiver "I think were in the wrong place. What if he's my roommate?"

Deidara smiles "Your getting a roommate? Me too! Maybe we can be in the same room."

I laugh and agree.

When I look to my left I see a sign saying 'Stand here'

"Oops"

"Guess this is where we leave, Naruto."

"Guess so. Cya, Deidara."

"I hope to see you again! Remember, Art is a Bang!"

And he was off.

I sighed. What am I gonna do? Oh yeah, stand in line… I guess I'm in west wing. Deidara walked to the East wing, So I'm guessing I'm right here.

"Naruto?"

I turn behind me and see a man that looks like shrek vomited on him.

He wore a full body green suit and what looked like leg warmers.

"Uhmm…. Do I know you? How do you know my name?"

He smiled a sparkly grin at me before making a pose.

"I am Gai!"

I just stare at him until he gets confused.

"Okay Gai… How the heck do you know my name and who are you?"

"Ahh… The power of youth is with you! I am a friend of Iruka's! I get to show you the way!"

Oh. So the nut job knows Iruka. Great.

"Ok."

"Have you met Lee?"

Lee? Does this guy have a kid? I hope not. They might be severely depressed or corrupted.

"No? Is he here? Is he your son?" I tilt my head slightly.

"He is not my son!" He smiled like he wished he was "But he is here! He has the power of youth!"

God, I need to get out of here. Please help me, I beg you. His poses is too much to take. He must have been bullied a lot when he was younger…

"Oh. Okay then. Bye…"

After Gai sent me on my way to the right line, I decided to converse with the other people.

"Hi!"

I smiled at the guy in front of me. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and a pony tail. He seriously looked like he Didn't give a shit about anything.

Goddamn emos…

"What do you want? These are too troublesome," He said in a monotone voice "And wipe that smile off your face. Someone's going to get _pissed_ and _punch_ it off."

I quickly realize that people were glaring at me.

I frowned and they looked away.

"Oh," I chuckled and scratched my head sheepishly "Thanks."

"Hm. I only told you that because you were irritating _me._"

He turned away from me.

One thing about me is that if someone says something to me that I don't like, I will start a fight.

I clenched my fists. "Listen_ buddy_," I growled "I don't give a pile of shit about if I was 'Irritating you'"

"If I want to fucking smile and be happy, other than being a pile of shit you are," I smirked_ "I will"_

I put my fists in front of me, like I was going to fight.

He stared at me as he turned around.

Just as I thought he was going to hit me with his hand, he pulled it down and shook my hand.

"Shikamaru Nara."

I stared at the hand for awhile '_What? I thought he didn't like me…'_

"Listen, are you going to shake my hand or not?" I noticed that three moments passed by as I was thinking. He had an irritated expression upon his face.

"Oh, sorry," I blushed "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you, Shikamaru."

"Likewise," He stared with a confused look on his face before he stated talking "You look pretty peachy to me."

"What?" I had no idea what he was saying…

"Mostly the people in here are total junkies," He made a hand gesture to the people lazing around "Not in the drugs way, but just downers."

"Oh…"

"Are you going to answer m-"

Before he could continue, a girl coughed to get his attention.

It was the same girl behind me, she had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Shika! Go already!"

I made a note that I should stop talking to people. After she yelled that to him, she turned to me.

"Stop distracting people, dumbass!"

I got my room number from the front desk. Her name was Shizune. She was one of the old hags friends.

My number was 0019.

How many rooms did this place have?

I got my key out and went inside.

A/N: Next part will be more interesting -_-

I've been busy watching Naruto, so I had no time to think of anything exciting.

And you know when you're eager to write parts, but you have to write the beginning first? Yeah, it's like that.

So basically, this was a huge filler except the chat convo.

Read on!


	3. Chapter 3

I was in the room.

Someone's things were already packed on the right side of the room.

The beds were on the opposite sides of each other. The window was in the middle and we both had plain wooden side tables on the side of our beds.

I brought my stuff in the room. Unpacking my things on the left bed.

I noticed that there was _another _bed that I didn't see. It was below my bed, but beside the door. I couldn't see it because I left the door open.

Well, I might as well just unpack and wait for my roommates.

I was done with everything.

Bored, I laid in my bed. At my house, when I was bored, I would go on the computer. Or the reason I got in here for.

Feeling the need, I went to the bathroom.

When I was at the front desk, the inspected out bags and took out and razors or drugs we had. Along with other things, like pets.

One guy brought in a huge ass bug in here! He **HID** it in his **JACKET**. There was only one guy who was sneaky enough to actually sneak his dog in without anyone noticing. Of course, I knew he did it, because I am the prank master!

I locked the door to the bathroom and rummaged beneath the sink. All I found were shampoo…

I sat down on the toilet.

"Great," I sighed "What am I gonna do…"

After a moment of inspecting the room, I saw a crack in the tile.

Curious, I walked to it. My nails were too weak to get it. Maybe if I had something metal… Aha!

I walked out and opened the dresser drawer and looked inside of it.

Before I looked I it and saw that the bottom drawer had art supplies in it. Nothing sharp was in it, just safety scissors, a sketchbook, cardboard paper, and pencil crayons. Along with one pencil.

I took the scissors.

_In the bathroom_

At the tile, I got the scissors and lifted it up.

Yes!

A little bag of about five razors was there. In the moment, I took one and left the bag there.

Looking back at them, I see a note beside them.

'_Dear, whoever goddamn reads this. _

_Yeah, I hid these here. What of it? _

_I put them here for ya not to go crazy, if ya have 'that' problem. Don't worry, I didn't poison them. Don't believe me? Then wash them in the sink, dumbass. _

_If you Don't have this problem, put them back, and don't tell the warden of this jail know. Haha, get the joke? _

_P.S. There IS more notes._

_Sincerely, Obito.'_

Obito? I didn't know who that was, but I thanked him for leaving these here.

I put the tile back on, making sure it was perfectly fit so none could see that it was lifted. Now, it looked like a normal tile.

Just in case I forgot, I put a tiny scratch on the tip of the corner.

'_Ahh.'_

After staying in there for about ten minutes, someone knocked on the door.

"Open up, baka!"

I panicked at first, but opened up the door.

A boy stood there.

He had black hair and onyx eyes. He was hot, I could tell you that, but e had a murderous glare at me. "You take too much time in the bathroom!"

I got out, blushing a deep red. "S-sorry."

He sighed and pulled his hair back in his hand. "It's alright."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you."

"Hn. I didn't ask for your name, dobe."

"You don't have to be so rude! Teme!"

I stomped at my bed.

After he was done, he laid on his bed just staring at the ceiling, like I was.

The new guy came in here also. He just stared out the window. He had red hair, and green eyes outlined with red. Just like duck-butt, he was hot.

The both wore black clothes, and had the 'talk to me and I WILL kill you' looks on their faces.

Red-head had a more killer look, though.

"Soo… I'm Uzumaki Naruto, as I said before. What are your guy's names?"

"Gaara." The red head choose to speak first, before he waited for duck-butt to say something.

"Sasuke."

I sighed "And last names, duh."

"Sabuku no Gaara. Now stop talking to me. You're annoying me."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Dobe."

And that was that.

)(

Deciding that I was bored, I got my laptop and went back on the chat site.

00000

_Kyuubi has logged on_

_Avenger: Welcome back. _

_G-S: What's up?_

_Kyuubi: Boreeeddd Just met my roommates… I don't like them_

_G-S: Same here, Damn idiots everywhere_

_Avenger: Same _

_Kyuubi: So, what are you guys in for? I'm just wondering_

_Avenger: Being emotional because of my brother. And throwing a knife at him_

_Kyuubi: Did he die?_

_Avenger: No! I swear to god I thought he would dodge it… But I guess I'm just getting better at knowing where he's going to go._

_Kyuubi: lol_

_Kyuubi: Mine's cutting _

_Avenger: Cutting? Why the hell would someone hurt themselves, its plain stupid_

_Kyuubi: You won't understand :/ and THROWING A KNIFE AT YOUR BROTHER IS STUPID!_

_Kyuubi: What about you, S-G?_

_S-G:…_

_S-G: Homicidal. And like you, cutting, Kyuubi. _

_Kyuubi: So you understand. _

_S-G: I do._

_Kyuubi: Yayz :D_

_Avenger: Okay. _

_Avenger: You know when I agreed that my roommates were stupid? _

_S-G: Yes_

_Avenger: Well the one beside my bed is flipping cute. His smile is the cutest thing I've ever seen._

_S-G: So is mine. When he's embarrassed he blushes_

_Kyuubi: My guys are freaking Hot! Jesus I'm lucky_

_S-G, avenger: Same_

_Kyuubi: They're both smirking. Hot._

_S-G: Mine's blushing_

_Avenger: Too bad mine takes long shits in the bathroom…_

_Kyuubi: LOL_

_Avenger: I think he's in here for drugs. How the hell is is so happy here :/ _

_Kyuubi: I'm going to go. Bye_

_Kyuubi has logged off_

_I0000_

I sighed. I have _friends_ that are like _me._

I got up and looked at the map beside the door. They have a cafeteria that opens in five minutes.

Sasuke senses me going to eat that he quickly says "I'm coming," He looks to Gaara "Coming?"

He gets up and goes with us.

Free food? Heck ya!

"Don't eat your hand…" Sasuke chuckles but is still amazed at how much ramen I could eat I just ten minutes.

"I won't," I say, laughing "But I don't think the cook is too happy with me eating everything." We laugh.

After that moment we get quiet again. It's a awkward silence, but I don't mind it. Gaara stares a lighter for a few moments, in his own world.

Sasuke shuffles in his seat for a second "On cloud nine?" He directs it to Gaara, who glares at him before looking down at his hand again.

"P-p-poker face p-p-poke face," I start whispering the song.

Still bored, I start to sing another song. I don't even notice what I'm singing in till Sasuke and Gaara give me strange looks.

"What?" I'm curious.

"Why," Gaara starts, but before he can finish Sasuke butts in "Are you singing Rick Astley?"

I blush "I dunno…"

It seems that someone at the other table heard me "SING IT WITH YOUTH!" A guy in a green jumpsuit yells.

"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP!"

Instead of wanting to let the people know I started this, I look away and mind my own business, then act shocked like the rest of them.

Gaara knows what I'm doing, and glares at him in till he comes down.

"Well… That was weird."

"You can say that again."

All of us got a tour of the place. I know I'm going to forget all of this so I zone out.

"_Naruto._" I hear a familiar voice, but I can't seem to know who it is.

"Naruto. Wake up, troublesome doof." I get startled at sit straight up.

I look beside me. It's Shikamaru who's shaking me. "Wow. First five minutes we're on a break and you fall asleep." He says in monotone.

"Stay awake for a change."

I sigh before asking where everyone is. "In their rooms."

Arg! Sasuke and Gaara didn't even wake me up to tell me!

"Thanks for waking me up! I gotta go!" I shove past him.

"Eh. Troublesome."

"Why the hell did you guys not wake me up?" I screamed.

"You don't have to freak, dobe." Sasuke smirked the pompous ass smirk.

"Yes. It's not like anyone touched you while you were sleeping," Gaara had a dry voice. It sounded like he was holding back on yelling all the time.

"When I was _asleep_, no. On my way back, yes." I stomped my foot and pouted.

Pouting was a thing I couldn't stop. It constantly annoyed me. Every time I did, Iruka would run up to me as fast as he can and pinch my cheeks. _Hard._

From my outburst, they both looked at me with wide eyes.

"Forget it. I'm getting in the shower and going to bed," I made my way to the bathroom "I'm going to be in awhile."

When I locked the door, I faintly heard Sasuke talking to Gaara.

"_He takes long shits."_

I walked in the shower, recounting my thoughts.

'dumbass touched me.'

And when I say dumbass, I mean the person who I met in the hallway.

-FLASHBACK-

'_Oh great. Now I'm lost.' _I thought.

Two minutes out of the classroom and I remember that I have no idea where I am and where the room is.

'_Might as well wait for someone.'_ I sighed and slid down the wall. Five minutes later, I saw a raven headed boy walk in front of his door. Victory!

"Hey!" I yelled at him "I need help!"

He turned around with a eyebrow raised "Oh? What do you need help with?" He smiled at me. His smile creeped me out.

"I don't know where my room is, honestly." I scratched the back of my head, a habit from when I was younger.

He was gone in a flash. "Uhh, hello?"

"I'm here," Suddenly he was behind me, wrapping his arms around me. "What's your name." He stated.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki." I blushed. What is e doing? I struggled against him.

"You can call me Sai."

"Sai?"

"Yes. Sai"

I put his name in my head. Who knows what this guy is gonna do. "S-so c-can you show me where my room is? My room number is 0019…"

"I will," He smiled at me "But It'll cost."

Something was _not_ right. "C-cost?"

He threw me on the ground. Not enough to hurt, but it still made me panic.

He threw me on my stomach, my back facing him.

He lifted me up so I was on my butt as he took my jacket off. "h-hey! What a-are you d-doing!" I yelled,

He pinned my arms behind my back.

Just as I sensed something wrong, I closed my eyes tight. They were getting a tad bit watery.

As my eyes were closed shut, waiting for something to happen, a _impact_ maybe, he just sat there. "W-what?" I stammered. My body refused to keep my eyes open. I only managed to half-open one of them.

Just as I thought he was going to just sit there, he bit me.

He bit me and then just _sat there._

"Ah!" I didn't expect the impact to be him _biting _me in my neck like a _vampire_.

He started sucking, trying to make it a hickey. I had to get out of her-

"Unh~" I peeped out. '_w-what?'_ Just a moment later he stopped and got up.

He looked at it for a second, before getting up with me.

"Ah. Thanks, Naruto."

I ran a foot away, with my jacket on one arm. Just as I was going to run, he started talking.

"It's on your right, and then go left and up."

D-d he just tells me instructions to where my room is?

Instead of wasting my time with him, I ran the directions.

-FLASHBACK OVER-

I sighed as the warm water splashed. I looked at the ground from the side of the curtain.

The tile was still there.

You wouldn't know what was under there; it looked like an ordinary tile. But, you knew which one it because I put a scratch on it.

I was done my shower, so I was just in my pajamas, on my bed. I couldn't sleep.

Sasuke was asleep, soundlessly on his bed.

But that wasn't what was keeping me up.

No, it was Gaara.

His pillow was on the top of his bed, the right position that he could stare at me all night _and_ be comfy.

He was currently scaring me to death.

He just laid there, watching me.

_Staring in my SOUL. _

"Uh, Gaara? Are… you okay?" I asked, having a little stutter. He rolled over without saying anything.

'_Ah. Now I can get to sleep peacefully.'_

Just as I was dozing of, my eyes closed and my breathing got even.

*Rustle*

I opened my eyes after ten minutes. Nothing. Gaara and Sasuke were still asleep, soundlessly.

I decided that it was the wind, going back to sleep.

I woke up again in the middle of the night.

Just when I was sure everyone was asleep, I could feel a stare on me. I shivered, and opened my eyes.

This time, Gaara was _still watching me_. The only difference was _Sasuke_ was, too.

"Okay, what the hell!" Yelled, getting up from my blanket cocoon "stop staring at me, you creeps!"

'_I knew Iruka shouldn't of got me roommates. Sure it would cost more money, but who gives a damn!'_

"Hn." And that was it.

They both rolled over and fell asleep.

'_They are getting it in the morning…_'

"DAMN IDIOTS!"

The time currently said 10:15

I slept in because _they_ kept me up with their creepy stares all night long. Not only that, but they _let_ me sleep in.

Why am I mad? Because the cafeteria closed at ten.

Guess that means no food for me… And I was a real pig when it came to food.

"I hate this place," I groaned, the bed creaked a bit when I laid back down "Too many things going wrong."

"Hn. I got you breakfast, dobe."

Sasuke was standing in front of me with a tissue.

Without hesitation, I grabbed the tissue and looked in it. It was a plain bagel with jam on one side and cream cheese on the other.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I just got this. Consider it a sorry because Gaara and I woke you up."

"Woke me up! You stared at me all night!" I did the horrid pout again. Even though it was, as Iruka called it, cute, People would often pick on me as I looked _gay_.

They were just jealous that they were not as sexy as me~

Well, that's what Iruka told me, so it must be true, right?

…

RIGHT?


End file.
